Accidents happen so does death
by NoOne's Twilight
Summary: What happens when you leave a party at midnight when there is drunk drivers near by? 15 year old Danny fenton/phantom comes out of a party sober with drunk tucker 20 feet behind him but what happens when Danny get hit with a truck or better yet a drunk driver? Will Danny survive to fight another day or will he die in Sam's arms?There is only one way to find out.READ FOR YOURSELVES
1. Chapter 1: The accident

**chapter 1: The accident**

**A/N: Hey guys!Thanks for reading my new story, my first story. Please take it easy on me. But feel free to tell me if i did good or with the story...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own DP but i own this story**

* * *

"THIS IS SUCH A COOL PARTY!" Tucker yelled over the load hip hop music that was playing

"TUCK WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING?" Danny said trying to talk to his drank looking best friend

"I DON'T KNOW IT TASTES SO WEIRD YET SO SWEET AND GOOD!" Tucker said drinking his 3 round of 'punch'

"TUCK I DON'T THINK THAT'S PUNCH, I THINK SOMEONE SPIKED THE PUNCH. WHERE'S SAM?!" Danny said raising his voice louder because the Dee jay raised the volume,

"I THINK SHES IN THE BATHROOM, DANNY I'M GONNA GO HIKING!WWWWWOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Tucker as he was about to run out the door Danny grabbed his arm and told him to stay in the kitchen.

"OK DANNY, HELLO LADIES!" Tucker disappeared in a hoard of girls and Danny rolled his eyes and went upstairs

"SAM?SAM?" Danny kept calling Sam until he forgot Tucker told him she was in the bathroom, but he _was_ drunk,i mean he did say he was going hiking even though he could find the front door to leave for his adventure. Would you believe a drunk 15 year old like Tucker?

"Danny...?" Sam sweet voice filled Danny's ears. He turned around to see Sam's face a few centimeters from his. There eyes met for what felt like eternity to them. As his icy blue ice met with her violet eyes they never realized they were so very close to his face their foreheads literally touched and theirs nose were getting to that point that they are touching. She could feel his warm breath and he could feel her breathe. Without knowing it just turned pitch black and when there _was_ light all he could feel was her lips pressing against his pinned her to the wall and now a passionate kiss is starting to turn in to a intense make-out."God,I love you"Danny pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked concered

"Is it me?" Sam asked getting even more concerned

"No its not you ok?Its that i want us to have our privacy somewhere else but i have to drive Tuck home and then i can rent a room for us two. What do you say?"Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"I say don't keep me waiting ghost boy..." Sam whispered in a seductive voice in Danny's ear

"I'll meet you in the car ok?" Danny said smiling

"ok" Sam said before giving Danny a kiss and headed off to the car

"TUCKER TIME TO GO HOME DUDE!" Yelled Danny over the loud music

"WHHHYYYYYY?" Tucker groaned" I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN!"

"NOW TUCK, I'M TIRED AND I WANNA GO HOME SO LETS GO!" Danny yelled angrily at Tucker

"YES DADDY I'M COMING..." Tucker said snickering at what he just said and then followed Danny to the cars

Danny and 20 feet away from Tucker because Tucker was to busy to walk any faster. It was totally dark and silent but as soon as Danny reaches the center of the road he hears tires screeching. Thinking the truck was going to the other direction Danny kept walking until he heard a yell from his car"DANNY WATCH OUUUUTTT!" Danny turns around only to be hit with a bakery truck who happens to be driven by a drunk driver. Everything tuned pitch black. All he felt was millions of broken bones and the pain.

"DAAAANNNNYYYY!"

**A/R: ALRIGGHHHTTT GUYS! Its time for you to shine please R&R and i will update tomorrow until then... Will Danny survive? How Does Sam React?And what happens when his parents finds out? I GUESS we will find out on the next chappee.. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PhantomsPast**


	2. Chapter 2: Life or death

Chapter 2: Life or death

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the last chapter my computer is wacky so it makes spaces in between letters or erase my words but its better now still a little glitchy but better so please let me know if you see spaces in between letters or a sentence that dosent look complete i will fix it. Thanks guys i really appreciate it. Well here chapee 2...**

******_Disclaimer: Still don't own Danny Phantom_**

* * *

**No ones POV**

"DANNY!" Sam screamed as she saw the boy that she loved laying motionless on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood

"TUCKER CALL 911!" Sam yelled at Tucker who was in a state of shock looking at his, possibly dead best friend.

"TUCKER! CALL 911!" Sam yelled once again trying to get Tucker's attention.

"What?" Tucker said confused "TUCKER STOP BEING A PUSSY AND CALL 911!"  
Sam yelled even louder with a angry voice

As Tucker called 911 Sam holded Danny in her arms as if she will never let him go

"911 whats your emergency?" Said the operator "MY FRIEND GOT HIT WITH A DELIVERY TRUCK! HE NEEDS HELP NOW!" Yelled Tucker "Sir, please calm down and..." The operator said before interrupted by Tucker "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! MY FRIEND IS DYING FOR GOD SAKES! COME NOW!" Tucker screamed "Help is on the way." Said the operator a little frightened by Tucker's voice.

"Sam, the ambulance is on their way" Tucker said scared thinking that Danny is going to die.

"Hang in there Danny" Whispered Sam in Danny's bloody ear.

**You were standing in the wake of devastation**

**And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown**

**And with the cataclysm raining down**

**Insides crying "Save me now"**

**You were there, impossibly alone**

"Please hang in there, please don't die. Don't leave me..." Sam said crying onto his chest

"S...Sam" Danny choked out

"Yeah babe" Sam said smiling but with tears in her eyes

"I...if iii don't...make it ...I..just...want you to know I ...love...you" Danny said coughing up blood

"Don't say that. Your gonna make it ok?" Sam said worriedly as Danny pulled her in for a kiss.

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**

**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**

**Remember all the sadness and frustration**

**And let it go. Let it go**

"SAM THE AMBULANCE IS HERE!" Tucker yelled as he saw a truck with lights park beside Danny and Sam

"Come on Danny just a little longer ok? I'll be right next to you ok?" Sam said as she saw four men come out of the ambulance with a stretcher and grabbed Danny and lightly but him on the stretcher and ran towards the ambulance and all for men and Danny went inside the ambulance sadly they didn't let Sam on because there was no space left.

"COME ON SAM!" Tucker yelled motioning her to get in the car and jingling the keys at her, signaling for her to drive.

"Get in." Sam said in a rush as Tucker jumped in the car "DRIVE!" Tucker said worried that his best friend might die.

**And in a burst of light that blinded every angel**

**As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars**

**You felt the gravity of tempered grace**

**Falling into empty space**

**No one there to catch you in their arms**

As they arrived in about 10 minutes ( the hospital is usually 18 minutes but they got there in 10 just so you guys know they were in a rush) at the hospital they got out of the car and started running into the hospital noting that the ambulance Danny was in was already parked and turned off.

"They must be inside already." Tucker said looking at Sam's shocked face and kept running towards the hospital as fast as their feet could carry them and arrived inside out of breathe but still kept power walking towards the lady at the desk.

"What room is Danny Fenton at?" Sam asked out of breathe

"Room 12 on this floor, its right around the corner." The lady said pointing her pen towards the corner.

"Thanks" Sam said looking at the lady.

"Anytime." The lady said smiling

Tucker and Sam power walked once again and this time towards the room. Once they reached the room the door was closed but there was a glass window so Sam and Tucker looked at through it and saw Danny and other doctors in the room.

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**

**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**

**Remember all the sadness and frustration**

**And let it go. Let it go**

****Sam saw Danny's eyes closed and thought he was sleeping until she hears a loud and long 'beep' noise indicating there was no pulse. Suddenly everything became quite. All she saw was a doctor with paddles yelling to the others. Then she heard "CLEAR" and saw Danny's body shook from the electricity from the paddles. Nothing happened. No ice blue eyes flew open, no talking, not even a movement from the body after the doctor shocked him.

"CLEAR" The doctor once again said but still no movement from Danny's body.

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**

**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**

**Remember all the sadness and frustration**

**And let it go. Let it go**

"Come on Danny" Sam said crying

"CLEAR" No movement

"Please, i love you..." Sam muttered

"CLEAR" The doctor said for the last time. No movement. _He's dead._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed and banged on the window

"SAM HE'S DEAD!" Tucker said trying to get it through her head and trying to stop her from banging viciously on the window.

"HE'S GONE SAM, HE'S GONE!" Tucker yelled

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**

**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**

**Remember all the sadness and frustration**

**And let it go. Let it go**

Let it go

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

"Who's gone?" A familiar voice came from behind.

"Danny?" Both Sam and Tucker said then turned around to see a boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Yeah" Danny said "But your dead" Sam said as if she were hallucinating.

"No not yet" Danny said as he looked up at his motionless body and looked back down at Sam smirking

"Not yet" He said as he disappeared

Sam turned around to see Danny in his room by his dead human self.

He looked up at Sam and looked back down to his human self still with a smirk on his face. He put out his hand out and touched his human self on the chest and he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a glowing green light emerged from his hand. It connected both his hand and his human self's chest together.

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**

**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**

**Remember all the sadness and frustration**

**And let it go. Let it go**

Danny's ghost half's eyes opened with only a glowing green filled his eyes completely.

All of a sudden his human half's body lit up. The same color as his ghost half's eyes.

Danny's ghost half then disappeared.

His human half still motionless, only for a moment. Than his skin returned to its original color and then the heart beat monitor started beeping again.

"Danny?" Said Sam in a low voice

For a brief moment, it was silent then his eyelids opened widely reviling his icy blue eyes.

"DOCTOR! HE'S AWAKE!" Said Sam to the doctor who was just going to tell the nurse the time and date Danny died.

"That's impossible. He's dead," Said the doctor "The heart rate monitor was a flat line."

"No. I'm telling you he's alive!" Said Sam excitedly "Go see for yourself."

Sam motioned the man to follow her.

As soon as they got their Danny was awake and was covered in blood.

"GET THE NURSES OVER HERE!" The doctor yelled as a 3 nurses came running in the room

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it. I had to restart 2 times! So please let me know if it was good or terrible. All comments are welcome. Well until the next chapee. Will Danny be ok? Will Sam be Ok? Or will them both have a mental breakdown?And one last question. Will they end up together? READ FOR YOURSELVES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! See you guy tommarow and please let me know if i made a mistake or something on the story i will come back and fix it. **

**THANKS GUYS!**

**PhantomsPast**


End file.
